


Best Boyfriend

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dating, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Forehead Kisses, Gay Keith (Voltron), Inspired By Tumblr, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love's Kiss, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith and Lance are so fucking cute and you know what? They deserve to be cute and happy together without any angst for once!Oneshot/drabble





	Best Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm talking to some woman (older, white, right-wing christian) on facebook, stopped for awhile because I try to be polite (and I'm Catholic myself so I have respect for religious people who aren't f a n a t i c s/use religion as an excuse to hate), then she messages me shitting on refugees (how they're ALL criminals) and after I respond, saying don't deport the ones that aren't criminals!!! she blocks/mutes me. So how's your day going??

Keith and Lance were having a little quiet time together. And from everything that they'd been through these past couple...what, weeks? Months?  _Years?_ Anyway, it was nice. It was long overdue. 

Suddenly though, Keith got an idea. 

"...best boyfriend say what," he mumbled, turning his head to the side a little. 

Lance cocked his head slightly. He hadn't heard him. "Uh, what?"

Like the dork he was, Keith's face lit up, and Lance understood. "Oh, I see what you did there babe!" Leaning over, he took his boyfriend's cheeks in his hands gently, rubbing their noses together. "How are you this cute?"

Keith blushed a little more and stole a kiss from his nose, and then his forehead. 

Lance loved it when he kissed his forehead... Just a gentle, domestic sign of their love. 

Of how no matter what they'd be together. 


End file.
